


Oh damn!

by thefearinightmaresisreal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Technology, Breastfeeding, Kryptonians, M/M, Male Lactation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefearinightmaresisreal/pseuds/thefearinightmaresisreal
Summary: Damn! He just got the Krystal from the fortress at great cost to his life, and the first thing he does is drop it in the water! It is not a phone...so it should not be damaged by it, but it definitely was not working. Sadly he could not google it to figure it out and the communication with the fortress was clunky at the best of times (the pandemic had not just messed with human telecommunications). Argh! He was just going to have to put it to dry and hope for the best.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Help! I Dropped my Krystal in Water!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, during the pandemic, Clark has broken more devices that he can count (and he hates the look Bruce gives him every time he finds out) so he goes to the Fortress - Shh! Don’t tell Bruce! - and gets a Kryptonian/Sunstone Krystal to use for the device. It ends up being...well it was not definitely what he expected would happen. But he is too busy now to be bored!

Clark was bored. So bored.

After months inside his apartment, he was reaching his breaking point. Being lazy was great! But when he got as much sunlight as he had been getting and had no outlet for it...well there was a new meaning to cabin fever in Clark’s dictionary now.

Video games and working from home could only take so much of his energy and time. 

Since the health issue escalated, aliens refused to come to Earth and the planet had been quarantined, so no out-of-world missions allowed. And since Earth missions were on hiatus, there was not much to do on that end.

Thanks to Bruce he still has a job at the Planet; and he does not have to worry about Ma' back at the farm, nor the farm, as B reassured him it was taken care of.

Really, Bruce’s help was invaluable. Even if he, as a Kryptonian, was a low risk it was determined that he should not be exposed to it. In the best-case scenario, well nothing would happen but in the second-best case he would become a carrier; in the worst-case, he caught the virus and it would mutate.

So...short version, he was stuck at home. Home meaning his shoebox apartment in Metropolis. He had wanted to go back to the farm but as of yet had not had a way to make it there (without using his powers) and had not wanted to ask Bruce for help. He had his pride, not much of it as Bruce paid his salary, for his apartment and a multitude of other expenses he did not even want to think of.

He had left his apartment, just once, using his power to go to the fortress. He did not want to but he did...he could only hope by God and Rao, and every other deity that existed, that Bruce never found out.

But really...he had needed that trip. After destroying more than one game system, he needed something more durable.

The solution was simple: Kryptonian Technology.

Once he got to the fortress he asked for something he could use to play video games, watch series, etc. Then he had to stand there while the A.I. looked into the different gaming systems that existed and created something he could use them from. 

What Clark understood - he spaced out while the A.I. was explaining what it was and other details - it was made of a mix of Kryptonian Krystals and Sunstones. It will enable it to work with any gaming software and system, it will also allow to stream series and read. Kind of an all in one device...but in a Krystal.

Once he had it, he grabbed a couple of other things he could use and set the fortress to continue monitoring the planet and sending him updates. After that, he makes quick work of getting back ‘home’. 

he really was not looking forward to getting stuck again. But at least he would be somewhere safe. Rao only knew what would happen if HE found out he went against direct orders.

Back to the present, Clark has been using the Krystal for about 6 hours. Time enough to realize he could use it to immerse himself in a virtual reality world. Even if the game was not designed for it.

Which was fun! But after feeling like a couch-potato and a lazy-bun he decided to take a shower...or maybe a bath. Yes, a bath would work. He could keep playing while he relaxed. A compromise, between being lazy and feeling not so.

Getting up from the couch and going to the bathroom he set it all up, got his sleeping clothes ready, and made himself a small snack.

Once inside the water of the tub, he felt relaxed (Lanter always mocked him and said he was more plant than human, but what could Clark do if been in the water and the sun was enough to turn a bad day into a good one?). 

He closed his eyes and placed the Krystal over them, head reclined back. The best position to get into the game, he had found out. Breathing in and breathing out, he got into the game.

***

The world he was in looked exactly as the normal one did, the only thing missing were the smells...but his mind and imagination made up for that. He still did not know if it was something positive or not.

Currently, he was on a mission that required stealth, he needed to break/sneak into the fortress - guarded by the Civil Guard (a bunch of corrupt and narcissistic people) - to get to the treasure map. Once he has it, he will be able to leave the small island he was in and go looking for the treasure.

Just as he was turning around the corner someone bumped into him, the next thing he knew the world turned black.

***

Calrk jerked from where he was resting in the tub, a small plop sound but he did not pay it any mind, he was a little busy reconnecting to his body. Being killed in a game was never pleasant but using the Krystal it had become uncomfortably so. It did not hurt...per se. It was much more like an emptiness involved him from inside out, banishing a little once he was back in body but it took a while to wear off.

Argh, maybe it was time he took a break. Rubbing his chest, right where the empty feeling had started to banish, he rose from the bath and took out the plug.

Still a little out of it he got ready for bed and laid down. Closing his eyes he went to sleep.

***

The next day, as always, Clark woke with the sun. Waking up did not mean he was getting up, he turned to his side and settled for a lazy morning, post-waking up nap.

Just as he was falling asleep again, his stomach demanded he feed it.

Hmmm...maybe some eggs and a bowl of cereal would be great. And some fruits, but not in the same bowl as the cereal though…

He missed fresh fruit, sure, supermarkets and normal markets did their best. But there was nothing like going all the way to the tropics for papaya or a bunch of bananas.

While he finished his missing he was already pulling his refrigerator door open, his apartment was not big enough for it to take more than a few seconds from his bedroom to his kitchen.

Grabbing his bowl of breakfast (he settled for some cereal with marshmallows, he could eat the rest later) he went to his sofa and sat down.

Just as he was munching on his first spoonful he realized his game, aka the Krystal, was not on hand. It was not on his coffee table.

Getting up and checking in the kitchen. Nope, it was not there.

Where could it be?

Under the couch? Nope.

Nightstand? Nopiti.

Bed? Nops.

Hmmm...Bathroom counter? No, not there.

Where in the world did he leave it? Last he had used it in the bath, then, of course, he took it with him...But where did he leave it?

Searching again all over the apartment, both with normal speed (at first) and (after not finding it anywhere he had checked) with super speed. But nothing.

Okay, no problem. All he had to do was go through his steps yesterday.

He went back to the sofa, his breakfast was all mush now - argh! - sipping the milk he threw away the mush. With that done, he went back to the couch.

Right, concentrate. He had lazed around a while, then went to the bathroom (mimicking getting the bath ready) and then to his bedroom, rehashing all the steps taken.

Finally, he got into the tub and checked it from a sitting down perspective. Nothing! Where could it be?

Auch! What was that? His foot had been pricked by something, there was no blood of course but the feeling did seem like a prick.

Checking the area where his foot was before the pinch had happened he found it, the Krystal was covered in a weird slime but seemed no worse for wear.

When he tried to get it to work, it would only produce more slime. It looked as a phone did when it got wet, plus the weird slime…

Getting up and out of the bathroom, Clark went to the kitchen and got a bag filled with rice, putting the Krystal in he resigned himself to a day of no games.

He could not believe he had not managed to keep the Krystal even 24 hours, even though console B had gotten him and had lasted a week...just his luck.

***

Right before going to sleep, Clark grabbed the rice bag, hopefully, it would have fixed the issue - it was not as if he had been able to Google a solution to it.

Getting under the cover and snuggling in he took the Krystal out of the bag - putting the bag in the nightstand - a checked it over, The slime was gone, seeming to have been replaced by an odd rainbow coloring inside of it.

Suddenly it started to glow. Next thing Clark knew, well all he could think was that he was not in Kansas anymore, Toto.


	2. Groggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after - Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual first chapter, the previous chapter is like the intro or the 'prologue' for the story.

Clark woke up a little groggy.

Nothing out of the ordinary and nothing hurt, but he felt out of it. Like that time after Mongul had thrown him over half the world and then proceeded to smash him with a big rock; so pretty much nothing he had not been through. Still not something usual.

Getting up from bed, brain still more off than on, he walked to the door and reached for the handle - just to grasp at air.

Tilting his head in confusion - Ma’ always said he looked like a puppy when he did that - he opened his eyes and looked around the room. It looked the same as always until he turned toward the door and the wall next to it.

First of all the door handle was on the wrong side and then where there was meant to be a door there was actually a door that led to a bathroom. The bathroom was his normal one.

Taking a look around his room it seemed the same...but not. All his things were there and there were other things he did not have before. The door handle and the bathroom door are the biggest examples of it.

He guesses that the closed-door probably still led to the set of the apartment.

But first thing, he needed to use the bathroom. After that, he would think about how everything had changed or not changed, like how did he get a door directly from his room to the bathroom. He could have sworn the only way into the bathroom was through the main part of the apartment.

While at the bathroom he made sure to check it out and it was the same, except for the door.

Flushing the toilet and going to wash his hands he caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked younger, his face was more delicate than he remembered it being in a long time and his curl kept falling over his forehead - no matter how much he tried to move it out of the way or style it.

With a sigh and reminding himself that he was alone in his apartment, he was safe.

Clark made his way to the door, time to check the rest of his apartment.

***

Peeking outside the door everything seemed normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Same living room and dining room, from what he could see. Which, if Clark was going, to be honest with himself was not much with just his head poking out.

With a sigh, he got back to his room (if getting his head and fingers from almost-outside the door frame counted as out of it), here goes nothing.

***

Deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

Everything was going to be okay. It was just his normal apartment. No lab equipment, nor electronic nor electronic noises pointing out to it being an observation center.

He would not put it past most of his villains, Luthor would definitely do it. Bruce would too, Clark knew he would take the chance if possible...he was not even sure he was not doing it now. The only thing that softened the blow is that even if he was doing it to him, Clark was sure he did the same with the rest of the Justice League. So if it was true and B was keeping an eye on him he would not be too upset. Promise.

(Okay...he would be a little...plenty of upset. But he would be within his right to be! No matter if B would say it was for research and that the only reason that he did not tell Clark was because: the subject knowing about it would affect the results. That was not the point!)

Point...right… He still needed to actually get out of the room and check the kitchen.

Poking his head back out he checked the right side. Front door, living room, and door to the kitchen. Check.

The left side: dining room and bookshelf. Check.

Time to go to the kitchen.

***

The kitchen looked normal, the counter had his usual assortment of picture frames. Everything else looked to be in its place.

Just as he was going to pick up one on the frames his alarm sounded.

Work! Ups! He had almost forgotten. He needed to check in with Lois for the article they were working on together.

Grabbing one of the chairs in the living room and walking toward the other side of the apartment. To where his bookshelf is.

He needed to contact Lois to arrange his notes about the date for the article to make sure that it will complement her interviews.

Then he needed to call Jimmy to ask about the…

_ *CLANK* _

What in Rao’s name?!

Right, where his desk should be there was a hallway. On the other side of it, there seemed to be an open door and what looked like a bathroom.

He could have sworn this was not there yesterday.

Taking a step forward he tripped and almost fell to the floor, he just managed to catch himself on the bookshelf. Did he seem to have tripped over a ...chair? Why was there a...right, he was going to use it to work just before he found...this.

Picking it up and moving it to the side, he used the time to take a deep breath.

It was just a hallway, nothing major. No need to panic.

He was an adult, he is Superman! He could check out the mysterious hallway in his apartment, that was definitely not there yesterday...Right! Here goes nothing.

Walking into the hallway did not trip any type of trap or security mechanisms. It seemed normal, or as normal as a materializing out of nowhere room could be. A little bit on the small side if he was honest, but okay sized for a...what was he thinking?! It was not time to think about internal decor.

Taking a look to the left there were two doors apart from the one leading to the bathroom just in front of him. One was slightly ajar, the one at the end of the hallway, the one in the middle was closed.

The bathroom was bigger than his, but not by much, the sink had a long counter enough to have been better fitted in a kitchen than a bathroom with colorful cabinets under it. There was a shower/tub combination with a countertop, or whatever it was called, with towels next to it. Next to the tub, there were a bunch of towels thrown and on the basket between the toilet and the door, there was another one.

Moving to the next room he opened the door, there were two beds and the overlook of the room made it seem as if it was for little boys. Not that small, but between preteens and teens by the looks of the themes on the covers and the toys around the room.

With everything, he found this was making less and less sense.

Why was there a hallway that connected to this room and bathroom>

Why was it a…? And the…?

But the most present question at the moment was why was there a little boy's room with not one but two beds part of his...

_ *low muffled whimper* *low muffled discomfort sound* _

...What was that? Focusing his hearing on the sound Clark followed it to the room next door, the one with the ajar door. His earlier questioning momentary on pause, in favor of looking for what was making those pitiful sounds.

When he got into the room he the only thing he could see was the crib. There was a crib in the room and the sounds kept coming from it.

_ *low whimper* _

Now that he was closer to the thing in the crib...it seemed to be a baby, was increasing its raucous and the in its distress in its sound kept increasing. As if sensing he was near.

Now that he had eyes on the baby, Clark realized something else - with each little whimper and cry there was a weird feeling on his chest. Before he could think too much about it the baby’s whimpers turned into a wail.

(Apparently, it turned out that being stared at was not an appropriate response to his request for attention).

Rushing forward, Clark picked the baby up and what happened next had no explanation - the next thing he knew was that he had a baby feeding from him.

He was sitting on the rocking chair by the window with the baby drinking from his chest, his nipple...the baby was breastfeeding from him!

Milk! He was making milk and a baby was drinking it from him!

Tearing his eyes from the strange sight, he turned to stare at the wall. Bad idea.

Right on the wall he decided to stare at there was a picture...of him. In it, he was with whom seemed to be the baby in his lap and two other kids. Who looked very much like him, like they could be related to his somehow.

(The picture-Clark had the baby in his arms and a boy on each side, wearing a wide smile on his face. The boy on his left seemed to be the oldest - early teens if he had to venture a guess about his age, the boy's hair was a lighter version of Clark’s color - a dark brown that was almost black as opposed to Clark’s plain black. He had his hand to his cheeks almost as if he was making himself simile (looking from the boy to the baby it seemed the baby was copying him but with the way, the baby was laughing it was a butchered attempt - with a fist closer to one eye and the other to his ear, only matching the grin and glimmer of the eldest boy’s eyes).

The boy on his right was smiling too, almost shyly as if he did not know if he should simile or even be there. But the little hand fisted on picture-Clark’s shirt and his gaze on the other boys made it clear he actually wanted to be there.)

Auch! A particular hard pull on his nipple had Clark snapping out of it and to the moment, changing the bay to the other side before he could even think of it - or realize the reason for the change was that the baby had emptied that side - again. He seemed to keep doing that, acting on instinct without stopping to think about it first.

Beginning to think about everything he had found since he woke up: the new rooms, the children, the baby, the breastfeeding...Clark began to panic. Again. Nothing made sense, it just does not... Auch!

The baby had just pinched him!

Turning to look at him, the baby was watching him back with a look that seemed to say ‘Dude, chill out! Freak out on your own time.’ At least Clark is pretty sure that is what it said, like 89% sure...or maybe not as the baby quickly went back to his meal.

Whatever that look meant Calrk needed to calm down and keep a cool head. That was the only way to figure out what was going on. That and looking for help…

And there was only one person he could think of to ask for help. With his mind made up, Clark tried to stand only to get pinched! Adjusting the baby he tried again, only to get pinched! Again!

Right...it seemed eating time would need to be finished first. Talking to B would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> I have the story for 2 out of 3 boys figured out in an outline, but missing one. At least I have their names. Can someone guess?  
> Happy International Fanworks Day! (This was meant to go up yesterday but got distracted oops!)  
> This was like five pages on paper! But is actually so short. OMG!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix, ever! I can never figure out which way to go or want to write...but I think I found a way to do every part without actually having to change the main plot! Fingers crossed.  
> Not sure with which AU to start first...🤔


End file.
